Weapon 12
by FireFly776
Summary: Anna has had a hard life, as one of Skyker's wepones she was lucky enough to have Gambit save her. But will he ever realize what he means to her and how she really feels.  Gamdit/OC
1. Finding Things in Unexpected Places

**Author's note: hi guys I've been reading Fanfiction for a long time I decided it was finally time to contribute. This chapter is just a test or to see how people feel about it if I get a good response I'll post more chapters. If not I'll just think of this as a failed experiment. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it please forgive any spelling or grammar or otherwise mistakes and severely dyslexic so all things grammar related or bad. Constructive criticism is welcome how are placed on the harsh. Again I hope y'all enjoy love you.**

**Declaration: I own nothing X-Men related nothing at all I wish I did but I don't. **

Finding things and unexpected places.

Is relatively young girl walked into the foyer of Xavier's Academy for youths covered from head to toe, she worried dark-colored long sleeved shirt that meant a pair of black lace gloves and black jeans that flared out at the bottom to cover her ankles. The small heels of her boots click as she walked. She brushed the hood of the short cape like garment she bore back ones the door shut behind her, and she was safely in the shadows. The Cajun man that had walked in behind her spoke,"his office is down the hall, there lots of windows you gonna need the hood again, Ma petite fleur". The man had been here before that he hadn't been here for six years give or take and then it was only because he was trying to find her. He'd messed up big and she left for nine months. Ironically they were back to ask about finding another mutant, weapon X or Logan, she'd become obsessed with finding other people whose lives Skyker had ruined she found some old files in one of his facilities. She hated that place; she'd been mock there for four years so could really blame her. As they walked through the hallway her violet eyes skimmed over the walls her long way hair hung down in front of her freaking just below the rib cage. "Yeah" she murmured, he wrapped his arm protectively around her pulling her closer to him. She flinched slightly from the contact he sighed leaving her through the halls it was summer break and Saturday the school was almost completely empty except for a few students and teachers that with their year-round, and decided to stay in that weekend. They reached a set of heavy wooden doors and the woman pulled the hood back over her perfectly Whiteface before pushing them open and entering a large office. The huge bay windows surrounded the office allow the sun to stream through the filling on with light. "Hello Gambit." Send wheeling himself towards him "and Anna I believe it is" he extended his hand.

"I don't mean to offend you but some of the more powerful mutations slip through "she responded lifting her hand effectively moving her fingers to demonstrate the possibility of her ability making contact difficult.

"Of course" the bald man Anna now soon to be Prof. Xavier replied. He closed his eyes for a second "Ah, I see you've come to ask me something" the professor said a knowing and quizzical look on his face.

"Yes" she spoke softly pulling a file from the bag she had draped across her body looking at Gambit the Cajun man standing beside her with a rather displeased look on his face "here" she handed the professor the file "weapon X or James Logan, I'm trying to find him" she looked at the professor.

"I really wish you drop this" the Cajun man then broke in "from what I remember of him he won't remember much chéri"

"From what I can tell he's the only other survivor of Skyker weapon series" she looked down "he was there when it started and gave consent for the experiments. I have to know why" Anna played nervously with the edge of her right sleeve "will you help me find him?" She asked the professor, "please"

"Actually you don't require my help, he came here a couple of years ago the young girl named Rogue. He left briefly but has since returned" the professor thought for a moment "actually the girl, Rogue, has a very similar mutation to yours, only she drained the ability of other and the ability will eventually wear off. Perhaps you could be of some help to one another" he said as he turned to look out the window the Sun was hanging low in the sky and people were beginning to move back into the mansion and bustle around. "Logan should be returning soon he and another one of our teachers went out for the day to retrieve supplies for the coming school year" the professor elaborated "I ask him to come to the office when he returns, you are welcome to wander around the campus until then"

"Thank you, I can't believe he's here" she spoke again in a softer voice

"You're welcome here, both of you, though I believe that Mr. LeBeau was already aware of that" the professor smiled before watching them to leave his office. Remy LeBeau also known as gambit already shuffling the pack of cards he always carried with him.

"Marci, professor" he said following his companion out the door. Just before the sun disappeared behind the horizon Logan arrived home hauling many of this year's supplies with him and cursing the whole way as he entered the door he heard the professor's voice inside of his head

"would you come to my office Logan there is someone I'd like you to me" he left the remainder of the unpacked supplies to his shade wearing, I guess you could call them friends, And took off for the office. At the same time Remy and Anna hand gone the same message and began the path back to the professor's office.

"Yeah, Xavier you wanted to see me" a large well muscled man burst through the doors of the professor's office.

"Hello Logan" the professor politely replied "there is a girl I want use me she will be here any moment" as the professor spoke his last words a young man woman gently push the heavy wooden doors open. She stepped in gently and was followed by a familiar looking man with brown longish hair and green eyes "This, is Anna" the professor said as the girl came to stand in front of Logan. She removes the hood from her head gently with the lace covered fingers, after Logan noticed looking at the window. She had strong cheekbones and a heart-shaped face.

Logan's point of view

"Hey kid" that's great another new mutant. But why is it so important I meet her, I mean I got nothing against her she's gorgeous, a little pale, but nonetheless.

"Anna is Skyker weapon 12" the professor said.

Regular

Logan instantly stiffened which cause the Cajun man who until now had stood in the background to move protectively to the pale woman side. While Logan wasn't entirely sure what weapon 12 meant he knew the name Skyker and knew that probably wasn't good for the girl.

"Remy, its okay" she said smiling "I would like to talk to the only other survivor" she stated ominously.

A little To Calm Way, Logan took out a cigar and study between his lips. "Sorry. I don't remember anything about a weapon. Last thing I remember was waking up and some dumb of an island" he looked more intensely at Remy "I think your friend actually might've been there" he said motioning to the man that now stood next Anna. They all saw her violet eyes and lose most of their hopeful sheen.

"Oh," she said "then here" she offered him the folder she had been holding "it's not much, just some stuff about a military background and a few other files" she said "please should read it" she handed him the folder smiling sadly.

"I told you he wouldn't remember much chéri " Remy spoke trying to dissuade some of her disappointment.

"Sorry kid" he said again he touched her side in what was meant to be a reassuring way; I have this she visibly jumped and quickly moved out of arms reach. There was a look of confusion on Logan's face.

"um, sorry" she spoke quickly the words falling from her mouth and a jumbled mess "you see the saying that I do, um " she started again looking helpless "apparently it's like your friend Rogue only I store powers and I don't drain people but not all powers are compatible and things can go really wrong" she spoke again pulling at the sleeve of her share her eyes glued to the floor."Sorry, we should go" she said turning to Gambit "thank you for your time" she smiled back at the two men play the desk.

"You're welcome to stay." Professor spoke "you really should meet Rogue" Logan stared and grunted something that sounded like an agreement. She looked back at Remy almost like she was asking permission, when he nodded she turned back to the professor smiling again.

"They can spare a few days" he said and watched the woman standing beside him.

"Excellent" the professor looked at them a smile on his lips "well then why don't you show them a room in the teacher's wing" the muscular man grunted again before standing up and signaling for the two new people to follow him. They walked from the hall quietly only every now and then a question was asked mostly between Remy and weapon acts who ices new now to be Logan. "Here Logan said pointing to two different rooms" preface is in the main hall and there are some kitchens around if you're hungry" he said before walking down the hall and is appearing through door on the left side of it. She turned to look at Remy before walking in the door closest to her, he walked in after her. "Let me see" he said shutting the door behind him.

"I'm fine" she smiled sickly turning away from him and taking the messenger bag slung across her off and placing it on the desk chair in the far left of the room unclipping the metal clasps that held the short cape around her shoulders exposing the scoop neck top underneath and her milk colored skin. He stepped towards her placing his hand on her long their neck purple Violet's part drifted in her eyes the way his team when he used his ability, "ah, Ma petite fleur I know you better than that". He said generally lifting the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up to reveal a large dark bruise forming on her back where Wolverine had touched her. He removed his hand from her neck and gently moved it over the dark bruise that covered her rib cage, she has someone he pressed firmly on the dark colored skin tracing the border of it. He stared closely at the damaged skin space "chéri" he sighed almost scoldingly. "It's not that bad." Anna defended this happened every time immune touched her for the first time, but usually it was much worse. "Must be pretty much compatible." She laughed his hand slid up her rib cage "what about this Rogue girl?" He asked looking at her spectacle he she sighed

"What can her to me the girl? Fm the way those two talked about her she seems like a good person and if I can help her I want to." She smiled

"Always the martyr" he said pulling a deck of cards from his front pocket. "Poker?" He smiled, she laughed they always play poker. It was his game. "Just let me cover the Windows" she said following the lace gloves off her hands and walking towards the window is closing the blinds securely to make sure no light would get in and then went to sit on the queen-size bed opposite the desk. She climbed onto it and leaned herself against the headboard as Remy walked over shuffling the cards "Five card draw?" It wasn't really a question. He always chose what they played. Four hours later they were still playing though ices had moved to lay down curved around the bed her head rested on Grammys lap as his back was pressed against the headboard. She yawned, "You win again." He usually did, was after all his game, ices didn't mind though she was used to it. Her head lay on his knee. "You haven't even seen my hand" he laughed.

"Ah," she started raising one of her hands and turning to him "but I've seen mine." She joked.

Gambit laughed behind her "that bad?"

"Yep," she said turning to face him and fanning her cards out so they were visible to him the highest card she had was a 10 of spades and she had no pairs. Remy sighed as if it was physically painful to him to see her hand. "I know." She joked readjusting herself on his leg to make some uncomfortable. "It's interesting Remy, supposedly this is mainly a game of luck but you always seem to win." She looked at him mock accusingly.

"Maybe you just have shity luck" he laughed again she smacked him playfully and then laid down yawning. "Sleep chéri" he said threading her head affectionately she nodded and his knee crawling up further he laughs softly.


	2. New friends

**Author note: hi so I haven't received a great response but I decided to post the next chapter anyway because I'm going out of town for the next couple of days. So I'm publishing this chapter but I'm not posting again until I get at least 3 reviews. I hope all you guys like it. Thanks again**

New friends

–

The next day when Remy opened his eyes he was meant by the familiar sight of Anna in a tight tank top and short shorts doing pull-ups on the frame of the door. One of the habits he never managed to break her of from her days in Skyker lab every morning without fail, she woke up at 4 AM before the sun was up and ran 10 miles before returning to finish a four-hour workout he looked over at the clock resting on the bedside table. 8:00 the red numbers red shoe dropped herself from the doorframe landing lightly on the end turned to look at the resting Cajun with her like Violet eyes. "Good morning" she spoke smiling and pulling some of her white hair that had fallen out of the high ponytail away from her face.

"ah," he rolled over to the side to avoid the light of the lamp she had turned on to see in the dark room "when will you learn to sleep?" He said trying to reenter the blissful land of dreams.

"I don't think I ever well." She laughed throwing a nearby tall at him he shrugged it off and re-settled himself comfortably on the bed. "Well I'm going to hit the showers. Get your lazy ass up I told the Prof. that I'd meet Rouge today"

"This early?" He chimed in as she gathered her close for the day.

"Just get up okay." She said closing the door to the bathroom behind her

Remy begrudgingly listed himself from the bad and walked out of the room lagging over to his which had his clothing. 30 min. later there was a knock on his door. When he answered it his long brown hair was still dripping wet from the shower he had taken, moisture still evident by the way the maroon T-shirt he wore clung to his perfect body. In his doorway stood Anna her white hair was down and stopped just below her rib cage and flood out from beneath her large black hood which covered her head. The literature to war had long sleeves to which completely covered her head. The share was years old and therefore hung slightly worn and loosely on her waists. Seeing him she looked down slightly "Umm, I'm going to me the professor in the basement" she looked up into his soft eyes "you coming?" She asked pulling on her long sleeve slightly.

"I'll meet you there" he said leaning into the doorframe.

"Mhm, K" she said staring down the hallway before walking away.

"Any idea where you're going" he yelled to her as she was halfway down the hall.

She turned back to him "if I get lost I can always get a lay of the land." She smiled lifting her bare hands and wiggling her fingers. It was an ability she had picked up a while back, from a nice young girl she had died her hair blue. The girl's vacation was to be able to get a layout of any building or facility just by touching it. It is, in very handy for her, the blue haired girl, after all she was a thief. The trouble to ices however was that the ability had unpredictable side effects on her body, sometimes she was fine sometimes she damn near passed out. After hearing this very quickly grabbed his duster from the back of the door and jogged after her "that better be a joke!" He scolded moving to catch up to her "well, I wouldn't want to get lost." She turned itself to face him and spoke sarcastically. Before turning back around and continuing down the hallway.

"Not funny" Gambit voice came warning me as he jogged up side her.

They reached the training room where the professor and a young woman were waiting. By the time they walked through the door they were laying and bickering playfully "I don't get why you couldn't just ask one of the students for directions or I could've just take a little peek at the framework" she said gesturing with her now gloved hands.

"One no," he scolded giving her a wary look "and I know my way around fine " he pushed her lightly.

"Yeah right," she teased "and see now Rogue and the professor had to wait." She gestured toward the two of them. "I'm sorry professor" she spoke meekly and turned to the girl standing next to him "hi, you must be Rogue" the black clad girl's face lit up and she nodded. "Yeah, you must be Anna." She stuck out her also gloved hand and went to take the white hand girls. Who shrunk back before smile and apologetically and taking the younger girls and "it's good to meet you"

"not sure in your moment girls but what's the idea with this professor" to heads turned questioningly toward the back corner where the gruff man that they had both known as Logan was standing in the corner.

"Well the idea is that broke will Rogue some of Anna's power" he said motioning his hand from the dark-haired girl to the girl across from him. "And that will help Rogue control her gift"

"and what about Anna" Gambit chimed in latent tones of worry in his voice "is the Rogues power kind of dangerous what if something happens to her?" At this Rogue looked around nervously.

"Well" the professor started "we have excellent medical care here and it's ultimately Anna's decision whether she wishes to participate."

"She's been through enough shit…." The Cajun men started angrily.

"Remy_" Anna's _voice came calmly but firmly his head turned to her eyes incredulous"I'll do it" she continued quietly

"Are you nuts?" His eyes flashed with the red purple sparks that were associated with his kinetic energy "we don't know what this could do to you."

"And if anything happens as Prof. Alex said they have excellent medical facilities here" she responded in a calm voice.

"You could get hurt!" He Remy tried again.

"It wouldn't be the first time" she smiled weakly assume looked at her sadly before nodding slightly. "But I do have some rules before we start" she stated turning the road who nodded her head like a kid who had just been offered candy.

"Yeah, anything" she smiled excitedly.

"First, only once a week to start, We can see how it works than think about expanding that. She paused and Rogue nodded "second, you can't touch anyone and by that I mean anyone mutant or human for at least three days before we do this. And lastly you let go when I say, not before, not after are we clear?" She finished Rogue nodded furiously and smiled ear to ear.

"I promise, I promise, I promise, I won't do anything wrong" she went on in her excited southern drawl going to hug the weight haired girl. Anna was shocked by the sudden contact but smiled the girl's excitement. Group released her and stepped back from her.

"Okay well, we can start in three days" she said smiling and tilting her head slightly.

"Thank you" Rogue said happily smiling and bouncing over to Logan hugging him as he stood there awkwardly Anna side and Gambit watched her carefully as she turned to the professor. "So, I guess we will be staying for a while then."

Later

Remy followed Anna to the car they had traveled there and. It was an old classic car that he had wine in a card game a few months back. The man who lost it had not been pleased. They had left that town quickly. He ran his hand through his long chocolate colored hat for the eighth time since they had left the professor's office no more than 20 min. ago. Anna turned around to face him rummaging through the back of the car lifting the dark Brown leather bag. "Okay, let's have it then." She challenged crossing her arms over her chest and needing on the open trunk.

"Why are you agreeing to this?" He started "you can't even touch a compatible power without getting Fucking hurt "gesturing her hands to her left side which he gently covered with her hand instinctively "but if it's not compatible? His voice rising rapidly.

"Remy" she started softly.

"Do you have any concern about what could happen" he continued over her.

"Remy" she tried again this time louder.

"Even if she is compatible" he continued

"Gambit" she screamed this time standing up he stops and looked at her. She exhaled slowly and began combing again "I know what could happen" she raised her hand to keep them from arguing. "But what if I could help her?" She looked up at him staring directly into his eyes "but if it works out fine and I can help her. Even if it doesn't, should not try?" He looked away from her "I'm doing this because it's right" she smiled now tilting her head to reconnect with his eyes "didn't you always tell me that it was important to help the people you could" Gambit mind traveled back to the first time he had said that to her.

Flashback

It was a few weeks after he had found her; she still jumped every time he got to close. They were staying in a hotel right outside of Nevada shoes getting bored ventures. She would leave the hotel room more frequently sometimes even by herself. It was rare but it gave him hope that she would one day recover from the wounds her imprisonment had given her. They were still strong in a lot of ways he knew every detail of what they had done to her. He had read it the files and forced himself to watch small portions of the tapes of experiments. But she still wouldn't speak him she still slept curled up in the corner of the room so she could always see everyone who came near her. She stood slowly her small frame swayed slightly .the oversized black dress she wore stopped right above her knees. She swayed over to the door.

"Going out?" He asked she turned to him slowly her eyes looked scared and empty she nodded meekly before turning the handle and disappearing onto the street. He waited a few minutes before following her out. He did this every time she went out on. He knew she could take care of herself, he had seen it, and still he worried about her when she left alone which she only ever at night. She walked down the street slowly and slowly began to run a habit drilled into her during her four years of military training to be the perfect weapon. She ran down the dimly lit streets, she ran quickly now she slowed when she saw a dangerous looking man she tried to walk past them by day stood in front of her and pushed her back slightly she looked up to them before trying to walk past them again. They push her this time more roughly. They not her back and she tripped. They said something to each other before pulling her harshly into the alley they had been standing in front of. They also pulled her out of Gambit you. He heard someone scream it was a high-end feminine sound which sent him running using his kinetic energy to send him over buildings to the alley she had been pushed into. He dropped and the alley just in time to see the girl only slightly older than Anna running from the alley. He looked over at the man now lying face down in the alley, he wasn't moving, he went to the man's side his hand reaching down to was his neck.

"Don't bother" a small empty voice came "he's dead" the small girl had her back pressed up against the dirty brick wall to the right was a grimy dumpster there was a small switchblade a few feet away from her. Her white hair spread over her. She turned her face up to look at him her normally violent eyes were picked black. She was breathing heavily "they're going to hurt her." She said slowly her voice sad and empty.

"The others?" He asked

"He's hurt." She said slowly raise her body when she stood she continued. "Not badly 6 to 8 weeks recovery without medical treatment" she closed her eyes when she opened them her color was back to Pilate. She swayed forward before falling onto her knees coughing violently her white hand came away from her face stained with red. He moved to her quickly she began to wipe her blood stained fingers. She looked up at him. "I'm better off dead," he was shocked by her words. "I'm a monster." She coughed again this time but leaked down her palm. The Raven liquid curved around her wrist mixing it with its salty counterpart streaming from her face." This is a dark and hollow place you should've just left me" his eyes were on her she looked more sad and broken than he had ever seen her. He pulled the fragile girl towards him her eyes were wide in shock. She hadn't had anyone care about her for years.

"chire, this world can be dark and cold and harsh, and that's the way it is for most people like us." He stroked her hair slowly to come for her "the two worlds isn't such a dark place when people do things for the right reasons. He did this to protect the young girl, yes?" He pulled back from her and chose it her face up she looked at him. "No one deserved what Skyker puts them through and there are other evils in this world. It's important to help the people you can." He smiled at her and then and she smiled solemnly nodding her head. He then stood helping her of before laughing. "So I guess this means you can talk" she laughed lightly and nodded. Her laugh was musical and they continued back to the hotel.

End flashback

he ran his hand through his hair again and looked away from her. Shaking her head slowly she reached up and put her hand on his cheek and turned him back toward her "hey, she's a good kid if it works she deserves this, I'll be okay. Quotes she said her eyes serious searching in his something. He stared back at her not speaking. He exhaled before pulling her under his arm.

"Okay Ma petite fleur, juror going to be the death of me you know that?" She laughed lifting her back to her shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning towards him. "Yes, but you're the one who found me remember?" She teased him they both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence on the way back to the school. Anna smiled pulling him closer to her body. The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

**Please please please review I will love you forever **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Ok so STILL no reviews so sad. I don't know if I can keep writing this if I'm getting no support. but anyway here is chapter 3 I hope people like it and I am literally begging you please please please please read and review **

–

She woke again early is always the sun hadn't risen yet. It was a have that had never quite been shaken on many accounts to the great displeasure of a certain brown haired man she was close to. After she woke she went to change she pulled off the top she had worn the day before. She had fallen asleep in Gambit room the night before. They had been playing cards again. She turned to the mirror the deep purple bruise that had covered most of her side had shrunken greatly. Thanks to the healing abilities she had acquired from Ramey however they were now to handprint shaped purple marks marring the white skin of her back from where broke had hugged her tightly. She sighed this contentedly before returning pulling the purple T-shirt over her head before stripping her other worn garments and replacing them with a black pair of Roxy shorts she pulled her running shoes from the Satoshi had put them in and was on her way outside. She ran are bound the school grounds for an hour before returning to her room to finish her normal routine. At around eight she was lowering her body from her last pull-up when heard door opened. She let go of the door frame and dropped to her feet. "Good morning" she said to the KJ man who had just entered the room. She grabbed a bottle of water that she had put on the cherry colored wooden desk. He nodded

"morning, chéri" she walked over to him.

"So what does this place have to offer for today?" She asked him laughing playfully and pulling at the black band that held her hair away from her face in a long ponytail. She shook her head as her hair falling back around her.

"Well there is one room I think you would enjoy." He smiled charmingly with a mischievous edge to it.

"Okay?" She smiled and pulled up the hem of her shirt the purple yellow bruise on her side still rather unsightly. Ramey shifted uncomfortably after seeing it. She pointed to the bathroom "shower," she said pulling the back of her shirt out. The already dark fabric ran a deeper colored down her shoulder blades and her back. She walked over to the bathroom and turned back to him and ways slightly before closing the bathroom door.

Anna 

Running in the morning had always made me feel better but all the muscle work always made my shoulders tight. A nice, hot shower was exactly what I needed right now. Removing the damp purple shirt and the black sports bra underneath and screeching out of the shorts and panties I stepped into the shower and turned the hot handle of the faucet. Before stepping under the steaming water. The hot water stop for a second before it began to uncoil the tight muscles. Water pressure in this place was amazing compared to the hotels and mull tells we usually stayed in. I stepped out of the shower relaxed and fully washed. I walked out of the bathroom but the towel on and my hair in a messy wet bund. "Why are you still here? Dear old Remy lay on the bed with his hat covering his face.

"Bed's comfortable." He stated simply I laughed.

"The other one isn't?" I asked Looking at him still relaxing.

"Doesn't matter, this one was closer." I sighed he can be so lazy at times. Going over to the large leather duffel bag that I noticed had been pushed onto the floor.

"Nice" I leaned over to pick it up the white towel riding up my legs.

"You know from my angle this isn't a bad view" I looked up to see his green eyes. He had sat up and was now looking over the side of the bed at me I swallowed nervously before pulling what I hope to be a set of clothes out of the large bag and heading back to the bathroom. His average harming smart was still playing across his face as I shut the door.

Narrator

After a few minutes she reentered the main room Gambit looked up at her, and laughed. She stuck out her tongue at him dark blue jeans adorned her legs a gray long sweater curved over her body and tightened directly under her chest the smooth material continued for about an inch and a half before dark singe marks created a large hole in the right side of it exposing most of her well tone abdomen a small strip of grey fabric was all that held the bottom at the garment to the rest of it. "Ha ha," she commented sarcastically staring at him before pulling a larger shirt from her bag and turning back towards the bathroom.

"Make sure that one's intact" he commented and caught her flipping him off before slamming the door behind her. Less than a minute later reappearing now dressed in a whole is sure that came up to her forearms. She put on a pair of long leather gloves she had taken off the nearby dresser.

"So what is this surprise you have for me?" She looked at him quizzically a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

After all and had been his ball in the first place that the shirt had been ruined. Will his talent for pacing other gamblers off anyway._ Stupid hothead_. "Well if I told you then what would be the surprise chéri" he smirked before offering her his hand. Which she touched lightly before slipping hers through his and leaving the room with him. They meandered the hallway for a bit before she asked if they were lost, earning her a warning look to which she laughed and raised her hands in a surrendering motion. They wandered a little longer before they found an empty shut up room.

"Looks like no one's here." Anna commented they had passed many students in the hallway most of the girls had giggled and whispered at the site of the beautiful caging man one in particular stood out she had come over and introduced herself, at least Gambit. Her name had been Kiera, good-looking girl soft cheekbones though the strong jaw of her face didn't carry them as well as they could. Her blonde hair was tied up high in a ponytail and swayed just brushing her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes, black almost, they unsettled Anna slightly, but she had been nice enough to her and VERY friendly to Remy.

"Yes, from what I understand the schools music program has been closed for quite some time now, the professor locked up the rooms they used to use" he said firmly grabbing the white sheet that covered a large table like object and pulling it. Anna during in a sharp breath as she registered what lay beneath it. The dusty black finish of a grand piano lay in front of her; she walked over to it slowly running the tips of her fingers gently along the key cover as if it would break from the weight of her fingers. He was behind her again pulling the bench out for her and pushing it under her. She lifted the key protector from its place and laid her fingers gently on the keys before she started to play softly at first, but as the musical went on it became slightly louder growing in intensity and complexity. The entire room was silent except for the graceful movement of the music as her hands glided over the keys. She was lost and the feeling of the music and as the final gentle note drifted away from the first movement her hands moved quickly and intensely as the second movement began. Her fingers moved swiftly across the keys never missing and note. She was so engrossed in the music that she took no notice of the group of students gathering. Her body slumped forward and her half formed a curtain around her face as her hands flew across the keys lifting them and placing them in the appropriate places as the last notes rang out she drew her hands from over the keys and the room went silent. She leaned back her lips parted slightly and her hair fell away from her face. People started clapping and check her a minute to notice before she stood suddenly and pulled her dark-haired companion in front of her hiding behind his frame. She gripped his arm tightly and frantically looked about for a second. He laughed at her reaction. She was still extremely jumpy when it came to large groups of people Remy looked back at her. "It's alright Ma petite" he said placing his hand over hers, which clutched on to him, lightly in a comforting manner he gently pulled her from behind him to his side .

Professor Xavier through the crowed of students "Alright children," he began "shall we all return to our activities for this lovely day hum?" his perfectly calm voice echoed through the large room dripping with authority. Students began to dissipate the blond from earlier walked up to the two people standing beside the piano.

"Well, it was nice to see you again." She said lightly running her fingers over Remy's arm and looking up at him through her eyelashes. Anna shifted in obvious discomfort, leaning her body slightly away from the handsome man beside her, who is now smacking charmingly towards the blond. "Oui, belle" he responded flirtatiously. At this Anna removed herself from him completely wrapping arm that had been clutching him around herself and averting her eyes from them. Kiera giggled rocking slightly on her feet and smiling, still not removing her hand from his arm.

"Kiera," professor X started again causing the blond to snap her attention to him. He waves his hand slightly to indicate for her to leave.

"Yes professor" she nodded before running off down the hallway to join her friends.

"Now," the professor smiled toward the remaining people in the room. "I was not told you were so musically talented Ms. Anna" he continued

"Not really," she started shifting again. "I didn't really have much to do before I was taking to the general's facility. So, the school I was going to through instruments at me." She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Ah, chéri" Remy interjected "stop being modest" he pulled the pale girl towards him shaking her playfully, causing Anna to squirm somewhat anxiously in his grasp. "She plays five instruments" he turned back to the professor.

"Really?" He responded when she nodded he smiled brightly. "In that case I have something I would like to ask you." She nodded again someone nervously looking about. "I assure you my dear it's nothing to fret about" at his reassurance a slightly relieved look appeared on her face "I am simply wondering if you would consider being the music teacher for this school for the duration of your stay here?" He opened his hands gesturing to the school that surrounded them. Anna shifted again and looked up at her companion questioningly.

"It's up to you chéri" he responded shrugging in order to demonstrate that it was her decision. She smiled weakly and that a slight reddish tinge creeping into her face, "I think I would like that." She spoke softly "but I can promise that I'll be any good at it" at this the professor chuckled lightly.

"I only ask that you try" he smiled "I am sure that the students will adore you."

"Thank you" she smiled looking from the professor to Remy and then back to the bald man in a wheelchair.

"No, thank you. You are giving the students another wonderful opportunity." The professor smiled.

Later that day

After the incident with the piano Anna hid in her broom for about six hours, Until Remy finally was able to convince her to go out. She had started a walking around the school with him, however subsequently he had been pulled away by Logan who had told them that a few of the male teachers were getting together to play poker. Anna was happy to see him go; poker had always been his one true love. She just hoped he didn't cheat too much. However, Remy's disappearance unfortunately left her wondering the halls of the school alone. It took her a matter of minutes to get lost in the enormous building and she had spent the last two hours wondering aimlessly around in a futile attempt to make her way back to her starting place( her room ).As she rounded the corner in to yet another corridor in the mess of hall ways she came face to face with the dark haired she had been introduced to by Professor Xavier .

"umm, hi" the dark haired girl said stopping short before she crashed into the alabaster skinned woman In front of her.

"hello," Anna responded looking back towards the hall she had just come from.

" what are you doing in the student dorms?" Rouge asked looking slightly confused but smiling none the less.

" oh, sorry." Anna started " I was wondering around with Remy you see and then Logan kinda stole him, and then I was somewhere in this maze of a building, alone. So I tried to find my way back to my room but I just seem to be getting more and more lost" she gushed throughout her explanation she had been moving her hands wildly in order to demonstrate her confusion.

"Yeah," the younger girl laughed at the others exasperation "I've been there" she started to walk again with Anna in toe. "Usually if you just think really loud about being lost the professor will help you; or send someone to find you. "

"Thank you, that's good to know." The paler and slightly taller of the girls responded continuing down the hall way together.

"No problem" the cheery girl replied. She stopped at two intersecting hallways "well, I could take you back to the teachers wing ",she said pointing down the hall to the left "Or" she started again quickly " you could come with me down to one of the gardens, I was going to go for a walk there before I run in to you." She proposed in her sweet southern drawl as she beamed towered Anna in a welcoming manner, a hopeful glow in her eyes.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Anna smiled back at the vibrantly happy teen.

"awesome." Rouge's smile grew even wider as she directed them towards the gardens.

By the time they reached the gardens the sun had all but set all that was left of the day what the pinkish hue of the sky. Seeing this Anna removed the hood she had been wearing as they walked out into the lush landscaping. Seeing this Rouge looked at her with an I'm-dying-to-ask-you-something look on her face, which Anna decided to ignore, turning away from her slightly and continuing down the stone path they were on. Rouge kept quiet for about five minutes before speaking up.

"ok", she started somewhat apprehensively."I hope you don't think I'm rude, But I really wanna ask. What is with the hood? Is it a 'I'm hiding from the sun cuz I like being pale thing'? I mean I've honestly never seen anyone as white as you." She seemed to think about her statement for a second because she quickly followed it by putting her hands up slightly and saying "no offence."

Anna laughed a little then "no, no it's o.k." she reassured, "I Am hiding from the sun, But not because I like being pale." she continued Rouge looked at her eyebrows pulled together in slight confusion. " I'm albino" she explain then thought about it momentarily "well, I guess not really albino." At this Rouge looked even more confused, "its part of my mutation." Anna explained "my body doesn't naturally produced melanin, you see it's like I'm a blank slate."Rouge nodded but the younger girl still had a confused expression on her face." How do I explain this?" Anna paused for a second her face falling slightly as she thought before lighting up again." Ok you know how some people have odd physical fetchers that come along with their mutation?"

"Yeah," she replied "like storm's white hair."

"Who?"Anna asked.

"Storm, she's one of the teachers here" Rogue answered I'm sure you'll meet her soon she's really nice, but any way I get what you're saying "

"ok , well anyway my body doesn't produce melanin at rest so that when a use an ability I can take on the physical characteristics of the other mutant can be translated as well. It makes controlling the mutation much easier." She explained farther

"oh, I get it."Rouge exhaled an expression of understanding crossed her face. Anna smiled at this, "show me" she said her eyes lighting up with vibrant spark. She **nodded** once shaking her head slightly how excited the girl seemed before closing her eyes a deep green color bleed through her hair. When she opened them again they where the same lush color that her hair had just become Rouge squealed excitedly at this "that's so cool" she bounced full of enthusiastic energy. Anna smiled brightly brushing her hand gently against the trunk of a nearby apple tree which immediately bloomed sprouting perfectly ripe fruit, causing the young girl to look at it before her eyes jumped back to Anna smiling like she'd gone mad. "That's awesome. "she reached out slightly apprehensively touching one of the fruits before pulling it off the branch "I'd give anything to have your power." Rogue said not taking. Anna smile faltered at this before she pulled herself together and forced an almost natural looking smile, Rogue didn't seem to notice. And Anna didn't feel any need to burst the vibrantly happy girls bubble by informing her of her abilities downfalls. "So how did your parents react when you started showing you mutation?" Rogue asked taking a bite of the newly formed fruit. Anna smiled dropped completely in her eyes fell away "we are not talking about them" she snapped almost growling at the other girl. Startled by this Rogue step back from her. "Sorry," Rogue said softly. Anna looked at the younger girl and instantly felt guilty. "No," she said in an apologetic tone to her "I shouldn't have… I don't talk about them much; I haven't seen them in a very long time". Rogue nodded it wasn't uncommon for mutants to have sad stories when it came to their parents. Something that Rogue wasn't entirely unfamiliar with herself. Still she hadn't expected that kind of response from the calm and timid seeming woman beside her.

"It's okay" Rouge smiled again though it looked somewhat forced. "I shouldn't have asked." Anna opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but she didn't know what to say she ended up shaking her head slightly. Luckily for her Rouge continued on with questions however she avoided all things having to do with family. "So how many abilities have you absorbed?"

"I've absorbed many some useful some not" she said she closed her eyes again and her hair faded back to the pure white it had been originally and her eyes when opened had returned to pale violet. Her response was porously vague. Rouge made a noise in what seemed like agreement and they continued their walk. Throughout it Rouge continued to ask questions Anna was happy with this she wanted to get to know the teen better. It was late in the night when they reentered the building both laughing at something the girl with a white streak in her hair had said. The other girl looked back at Rouge "well wile this has been fun I should be getting back to my room." She said "do you mind directing me?"

"no problem, your just going to go all the way down that hall" she said pointing to the hall to their left "then you're going to take a right there and take the first set of stairs you see then you should be in the teachers wing you just have to know which room is your after that" turning to Anna she smile " thanks for coming with me this was fun"

"Yeah, we should do it again" Anna's voice was calm and friendly

"I'll see you tomorrow? "The younger girl asked then somewhat nervously "professor Xavier told me we here meeting in the basement at 3." She was fidgeting with her gloved fingers then. Her statement sounded much more like a question.

"Yes." She answered putting the warmest tone she could in her voice.

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me" she said shyly looking down at her hands.

"Hey," Anna said causing Rouge to look back up at her "It will be fine but I don't know how this will work I don't want to disappoint you." She said in I slightly sterner voice.

"I know "Rouge replied sounding somewhat like a scolded child. Anna placed her hand gently on her arm I a reassuring way the brunet looked up at her again with and unsure smile on her face.

Anna mirrored her expression however her smile was much more sure she hugged the young girl briefly and flinched when the girls gloved hand brushed her uncovered neck. "Well I will see you tomorrow "she waved lightly and she began walking down the hall Rouge had pointed to.

When Anna got back to her room she had only made one wrong turn. When she opened the door one of the first things she noticed was that Remy still hadn't returned. Subconsciously she looked down she was used to him not being there late at night though it wasn't always form playing poker. Her face pulled it to a scowl thinking of all of the various blond binbos that had hung all over him in the underground poker clubs the frequented. She sighed and walked over to the leather duffle bag that still lay on the floor she was reluctant to unpack she after all never really know how long they were going to stay in one place and had found it much easier to be prepared to leave. She pulled a navy blue night gown out from the bag and striped before pulling it over her head the curtains where still tightly shut she turned the alarm that was ever present on her phone off for the first time in years she had talked to Remy about it earlier and they had deicide earlier that she really should not do her usual workout in order to conserve energy hoping to counter act any side effects the experiment they were about to do tomorrow

**OK so what do people think yes no good bad please review please I'll love you forever I'm kind of running out of ****ideas as to in order to make filler information between stuff so if anyone has ideas let me know I am in need inspiration please help. And Question ****Jean Grey should she be alive or not?**


End file.
